A British Wizard in Pittsburg
by Tamsin1013
Summary: Harry is sent to a different family member. Crossover with Queer as Folk US. Begins during Season One of QAF and preseries for Harry Potter. Slash warnings apply.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own 'Queer As Folk' or 'Harry Potter' and I am making no money off this.

Michael started to roll over, planning to call Brian to bask in the afterglow of his outdoor experience. He paused and stood up instead, muttering, "Brian doesn't call me every time he gets fucked. I deserve a personal life and I'm never going to have one if I let everything center around Brian Kinney." With this new realization firmly in place, he followed David toward a small pond, eagerly anticipating more fun.

Several hours later found the pair sitting in front of the fireplace. Michael took a deep breath, "Thank you for being honest with me earlier, you know about your ex-wife and everything. I want you to know, I love you, too."

David looked at him for a long moment and then kissed Michael deeply, "That means so much to me."

Anything else he may have said was abruptly interrupted by a knock at the door.

HPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHP

A few days earlier in Little Whining, Surrey.

"Vernon, did you hear that?" a shrill whisper woke Vernon Dursley from an uneasy sleep.

"What is it Pet?"

"I heard a noise, outside. Hurry, go check!"

Vernon trudged downstairs, holding a cricket bat, and fully expecting to chase away a cat or at worse scaring a few neighborhood hooligans. The last thing he ever thought to see was a man in garish robes setting a bundled up baby on his doorstep.

"Ah, Mr. Dursley, we had hoped to avoid disturbing you this evening. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your sister-in-law attended there. And my companions are Professor Minerva McGonagall, my deputy headmistress and Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds. You should call your wife down we have much to discuss. May we come in?"

After many long hours of arguing, the three Hogwarts representatives stood up and prepared to leave. "Before we take our leave of you, Mrs. Dursley, would you happen to know if you have any other family living? It would really be better if Harry were in the care of a family member, the closer the relation the batter," Dumbledore inquired.

"I don't know of any Evans, not that they would do any good if it has to be a blood relation, Harold Evans was my step-father, and I know my mother was the last Laurens. Her first husband, our father, was called Jacob Curtis, he died before Lily was born and I don't know if he had any other family. He was an American, that's all I know," Petunia shared, feeling gracious since those freaks were taking that abnormal child away.

"Thank you very much for your assistance, and are you sure we can't set up any protective wards? There are still those on the lose who may wish you harm."

"Most certainly not," Vernon blustered. "Leave now and we never want to be associated with you freaks again."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed benignly and the three Hogwarts representatives left Number Four Privet Drive.

HPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAF

"Albus, what shall we do now," asked Professor McGonagall as the pair walked up the path to Hogwarts, baby Harry still sleeping peacefully.

"We have to locate a suitable Wizarding family to take Harry in. We can't keep him here and the chances of locating any other family are slim," the twinkling old man responded.

The sudden Apparation of two Aurors, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebot cut any response McGonagall may have had short.

"Ah, gentleman, what can I do for you this fine evening?" Dumbledore asked. "Not out enjoying the festivities."

"We still have work to do, Albus," Moody answered. "You shouldn't have taken the boy from Godric's Hollow. You've caused us a mess of paperwork. The Potter's wills are waiting to be read, you're both invited. We have to take the boy into Ministry custody until the new guardian is revealed."

"We were taking Harry to his Aunt's house, unfortunately they were less than pleased to see him. The Potter's informed me that I was to be executor of the estate and Harry's Magical Guardian. I couldn't leave him there with the bodies."

"Our team arrived within moments of Hagrid leaving, Professor. However, with the magical disruption caused by taking Harry away, we have been unable to recreate what happened. We may never know what stopped the Dark Lord."

"Now, Kingsley, we all know what stopped Tom. Harry did."

"Look Albus, you may think that whatever happened last night was some great destiny, but no three month old baby stopped Voldemort. I think Lily did something, tied some ancient magics to her death. I only hope her research survived," Moody snapped at his old friend. "Besides, if it was destiny, why did you insist the Potter's go into hiding?"

"I wanted to calm their concerns about Voldemort targeting them. I knew that if it was meant to be, fate would find a way."

"Fate or Sirius Black? He certainly lived up to his family reputation. Pity he won't ever see Azkaban."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall interjected.

"Little Peter Pettigrew went after Black in the street. Black blew up the street, killed a bunch of Muggles and Pettigrew, but Peter got a shoot off before he died. Black is dead."

HPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAF

That afternoon found a small group of people gathered in a Ministry office, waiting to hear the Potter's wills read. An official Gringott's goblin stood up at the podium and cleared his throat,

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. The Potter's updated their will shortly before going into hiding. I will now read the final will and testament of James and Lilian Potter."

We, James Alexander Potter and Lilian Edith Evans Potter, hereby leave all our worldly possessions to whichever of us survives. Should we both perish, our will is as follows.

First, we leave our financial holdings in trust for our son, Harry James Potter, to be handled according to the arrangements already made with Gringott's Bank, with the exception of a few bequeaths.

One million galleons to Remus Lupin.

One million galleons to Sirius Black.

One million galleons to Peter Pettigrew, unless we are dead due to his betrayal as our Secret-Keeper.

One million galleons to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

One million galleons to Severus Snape.

One million galleons to Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Custody of our son goes to Lily's half-brother, Michael Charles Novatny. Siri, we know he's your godson and we expect you to help Michael, but we have to give custody to a blood relative of Lils and her sister isn't an appropriate person to care for him. We barely discovered Michael before we went into hiding and haven't contacted him, so he doesn't know that he has sisters, much less about Harry. Instructions on how to reach him are included. Severus, we would like you to be the one to take Harry to his uncle. Sev, please make sure Harry grows up safely without us.

Lily's research on Ancient Protection Charms is to go to the British Magical Institute. It can be found in Vault 546.

Now, for Albus Dumbledore. We have had nothing but respect for you since we were eleven years old, but we have come to realize that you will not put Harry's welfare above that of what you see to be the greater good. That is why we have taken the steps we have to ensure Harry's survival and to locate relatives to take him in. You will not interfere.

Finally, as to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They are not to have anything to do with Harry or his life. When he comes of age, he will be given the option of contacting them. Not before. They are the sorts of Muggles that make Voldemort sound sensible and we won't have them abusing our son.

Thus ends our will. So mote it be.


	2. Chapter 2

I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Queer as Folk. I did get an ipod for my birthday and promptly spent what little money I did have buying music for it. So if you want to sue me all you'll get is a half-full ipod and a mean old cat. Enjoy!

I don't know who came up with the concept of PortRooms, but I doubt it was I. They are like a portkey, but the whole room is transported to make it easier to travel with kids or a lot of stuff. I also use 'spell sealed' documents here. These basically have a spell woven into them that makes them unbreakable and has some sort of dire consequences for anyone who tries. This is based on the spell Hermione used to keep the DA a secret, at least has far I am using it. If you or anyone you know did come up with either of these ideas originally, thank you and please let me know so I can credit you.

AN- I'm not telling if Sirius and Peter are really dead or if they transformed. Not to be mean but because I haven't decided. Also, I am aware that Harry was 13 months when Voldemort attacked; I have made him 3 months on purpose, mostly because I want him and Gus to be about the same age.

HPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAF

The gathered witches and wizards sat stunned at the end of the reading. The goblins allowed them a few moments to collect themselves before setting to business.

"The bequeaths have all been transferred to the proper vaults. Thank you again for joining us today. Mr. Snape, please go to the Child Welfare office, they have some paperwork for you and instructions on where to take young Mr. Potter."

"Now wait just a moment," Dumbledore interrupted. "Are we convinced that this is the best course of action to take with regards to Harry? How can we be sure that this Michael can provide an appropriate environment? After all Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of our world. He will need special care and attention as he grows."

"Really Albus, just a few hours ago you were telling me how it would be best if Harry grew up away from the attention and fame he would get here. Now you think he needs it," scoffed McGonagall.

"You wanted to leave him with the very people Lily and James didn't want to have anything to do with," Moody added. "And it doesn't matter what we, or rather you, think is best. The will was properly spell sealed, it must be carried out. Severus, go on and take care of the papers. I'll make sure there is no one interferes when you leave with Harry. Don't need the two of you getting mobbed in the lobby."

Dumbledore and Moody continued to argue while the Longbottoms comforted a distraught Remus Lupin and Severus slipped out to find the Child Welfare office, ignoring the few other Order members present who were grumbling that the wealthy Potters didn't leave them anything.

HPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAF

After navigating the confusing and chaotic Ministry offices, Severus came to his destination.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Severus Snape. I'm here—"

"To get interim custody of little Harry," a motherly witch finished. "I'm Madame Juniper, head of the Child Welfare department. We have everything arranged, please sign where the pages are marked and we'll get Harry ready to go."

"Thank you," Severus said, signing where indicated. The papers were finished in short order and Madame Juniper returned with a small bundle.

"Now, are you familiar with infant care? I didn't think so," she smiled as Severus shook his head. "No worries, I've included a booklet which magically fills with whatever subject you need, the diaper bag is weightless, self-cleaning and filled with all the baby supplies you could possibly require. The outside pocket has a temperature-regulated bottle of formula, self-filling of course. We've booked you passage to New York City on the Ministry PortRoom; from there you can apparate directly to Mr. Novatny's location. This folder contains all the paperwork he'll need to take custody and information on how to meet with Gringott's about Harry's trust. The Aurors who went to Godric's Hollow were able to recover a few items; it looks like some picture albums, a teddy and a baby blanket. Any questions?"

"What do I do if Novatny won't take him?" asked Severus.

"Well, I suppose you'll take him to the American Ministry and they will contact us and we'll find another suitable guardian. But please try to impress upon him the importance of Harry's being with blood relatives. The Potter's came to see me before they went into hiding to arrange everything and Lily told me that she was attempting to weave protective wards directly into Harry's magic, but they would do no good if they couldn't be anchored by blood magic. She didn't know what they would do if they couldn't find her brother in time."

"You're talking as if Lily knew she was going to die."

"I wouldn't be surprise if she did. My daughter was in the same house as Lily at Hogwarts, they were friends, and she told me that Lily was a true seer. Her visions were too infrequent for her to make a career of it, but her work in the research areas of the Department of Mysteries did sometimes cross over into the psychic areas. Now, you had better hurry if you want to make the next PortRoom. Good luck"

Severus took the baby and the bag and rushed off toward the PortRoom. Dumbledore waylaid him just outside the door.

"Severus, please stay and listen to reason. James and Lily were not thinking clearly when they made that will. Harry belongs here, I've spoken to the Weasley's, and they would be more than willing to take him. They have a boy just a few months older than Harry and another baby on the way. Wouldn't it be better for Harry to grow up surrounded by siblings?"

"There would be a few too many siblings in that family. Molly Weasley is an interfering busybody who was complaining that the Potter's didn't leave her family anything. Lily never liked Molly and wouldn't want her son raised there. I may not have gotten along with James, but Lily was my best friend and I know she would have been very careful about who she left Harry with. Their will was very clearly planned out. Now, let us through. Or are you willing to chance your magic messing with a spell sealed will," Severus pushed past his former professor to try to enter the PortRoom.

"If you take Harry away, I'll revoke your teaching privileges at Hogwarts and tell the press that you are a Deatheater," yelled Dumbledore in an attempt to stop Severus.

"And the Ministry will release a statement that Severus was a spy, at your request I might mention, who served admirably and with no little amount of risk to his person. Furthermore, he was vouched for with the simple fact that the Potter's asked him to take on this task in their will," Moody snapped, coming into the room. "Now, come with me and stop interfering in this. I apologize, Severus, he moves faster than I thought he could."

"Quite alright, we'll just be leaving now."

"Severus, wait!"

"Oh now what!" exclaimed the frustrated potions master.

Remus and the Longbottom's ran up.

"Severus, make sure to have Michael write and send pictures. Have a good trip and good luck," said a breathless Alice Longbottom.

"Let us know if you need anything," added Frank.

"I'm going with you," stated Remus.

"You are," Severus said tonelessly.

"Yes, Harry is my best friend's son and I need to meet the man you will be raising him. He's all I have left."

"Well, come on then. They won't hold the Room indefinitely."

HPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAF

A short trip later, two men and a baby were standing in front of a beautiful cabin in the woods.

"Nice place," commented Remus.

"Stop gawking Lupin and just knock," Severus said tiredly as he tried to get the fussing baby to take a bottle.

Remus raised his hand and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, I have nothing worth taking. Even my sanity is quickly fleeing.

I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. RL is kicking my ass. If you want details, and info on when my other fics will be updated you can check my profile.

I have been asked about Siri; he is not in Azkaban, the Ministry thinks he and Pettigrew killed each other. They know that Pettigrew was the Secret-Keeper from the Potter's will, but don't know about the animagus forms of either wizard. I haven't decided yet if they are really dead.

Chapter Three

Michael and David both looked at the door and each other.

"Does anyone else live around here?" asked Michael.

"No one I know, I haven't been here in quite a while," David answered, getting up to answer the knock. "And any of our friends would call."

David opened the door and gaped in shock at the sight in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked the two oddly dressed men.

"Are you Michael Novatny?" the taller of the two responded, shifting the burden in his arms.

"I am," said Michael, walking up to the door, "why do you ask?"

"My name is Severus Snape, my companion," the dark man sneered," is Remus Lupin. And this," he nodded toward the bundle of blankets," is Harry Potter, your nephew."

"What! I don't have a nephew. I don't have any siblings!" Michael exclaimed.

"May we come in and we'll be able to explain all this," asked Remus.

"Yes, maybe you should," said David. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Some tea would be lovely," Remus said.

HPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAF

Severus and Remus immediately began telling the strange story of how they came to be on David's doorstep and, after a few demonstrations to prove the existence of magic; Michael sat shell-shocked, holding his infant nephew.

"Okay, setting aside everything you've told us about magic and wars which I just can't deal with right now, I don't understand how I could have younger sisters in England. My dad died in Vietnam before I was born. My mom has a shrine to him on our mantle."

"I can't explain it, but Lily wouldn't have made a mistake of that magnitude," Severus said, Remus nodding his agreement. "She was very gifted at research and charms and her notes show that she painstakingly traced her father's history from birth to death and cast spells to reveal any children. She knew that Harry's best chance of survival was with a blood relative and couldn't see leaving him with Petunia."

"We can ask your mother about that when we get home," interjected David. "For now I think Harry's custody arrangements are more pressing. What do you want to do?"

"I'm keeping him," Michael stated. "I can't send him away. Emmett and I have a third bedroom, it's barely more than a closet so we haven't rented it out, but it would work as a nursery. I can talk to Lindsey and Mel about sharing a baby-sitter; he and Gus are about the same age. When we get back in town, we can borrow Brian's jeep and get my old baby furniture out of the basement when we go to talk to Mom."

He turned toward the two wizards, "What do I need to do? Are there papers to sign?"

"Yes," answered Severus. "We can apparate directly to the Ministry office in New York and take care of all the paperwork."

HPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAFHPQAF

The group appeared in the American Ministry of Magic Atrium and David reached out to steady a slightly green Michael.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just let me catch my breath."

They checked in and made their way to the Child Welfare Office, hoping to finish up before any reporters caught wind of Harry Potter being in the country, much less the building.

David held the tiny baby while Michael filled out seemingly endless forms and the wizards waited in the lobby.

"I barely remember Hank being this small," he mused. "Hey, I've never dated a guy with a kid before. Feels kinda strange. Now I understand that look my past dates had when I told them I was a dad."

"Whoa! Is this right?" Michael suddenly exclaimed to the office clerk.

"Yes sir, I assure you all the paperwork is correct."

"What is it?" asked David.

"Harry's support fund. It's enough to support us even if I wanted to stay home to raise him. Not counting his school fund-I can send him to any fancy private school in town and his tuition to magic school has been paid…Excuse me," Michael said, turning back to the clerk, "it doesn't say which magic school has been paid for."

"The tuition was paid into a special international education fund. Basically, you can pick any magic school in the world, with a few exceptions, and the tuition will be transferred to that school. Very few parents pick a school before their child shows any sign of magic. Different schools have different strengths and by the time Harry's about nine or ten you should have a good idea of what he will need from a school and can apply accordingly. Hogwarts is the only school that doesn't accept applications; no one knows how they select their students. A letter will just show up if you're in," the clerk answered. "Now, if you'll just sign this final form. Thank you. And you'll need to go to the Pittsburg Gringott's branch to get keys to Harry's various vaults as well as your own and the goblins will no doubt have some things for you to fill out for the Potter inheritance."

"Wait, what do you mean, my vault. I don't have a vault."

"Not yet," smiled the clerk. "The custody papers are spell-sealed so that once the chosen guardian has accepted custody, a vault is set up for their private use. Nothing is mentioned about it before to avoid influencing the guardian's decision. Have a good day and congratulations, Mr. Novatny, it's a boy."


End file.
